In conventional printing processes, requiring security measures, a pattern color space having specialty imaging characteristics have been utilized to provide the security measures and prevent counterfeiting of printed materials.
In addition, in conventional printing processes, a pattern color space has been utilized, in part on variable data, such as printing logos, serial numbers, seat locations, or other types of unique identifying information on printed materials.
In security applications, it is desirable to add information to a document that prevents or hinders alterations and counterfeiting. These security elements may conflict with the overall aesthetics of the document.
Specialty imaging has been used, conventionally, in printed materials to provide fraud protection and anti-counterfeiting measures. Some examples are in prescriptions, contracts, documents, coupons, and tickets. Typically, several specialty imaging techniques are used at various positions in a document. However, specialty imaging text techniques take up space in the document.
One example of a conventional specialty imaging technique restricts designers to use rectangular areas for security elements of documents. This may be acceptable for locating security elements in headers, footers, or similar areas of documents. However, rectangular security elements may not be as “pleasing” in other document areas.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, typical specialty imaging techniques are implemented in document security elements that are restricted to rectangular areas. This is an example of current specialty imaging capabilities which provide static (i.e., non-dynamic) specialty imaging marks with respect to “design” freedom.
In FIG. 1, the rectangular footer provides a logo which incorporates a GlossMark™ text in the right of the rectangular area. Also, microtext lines, another type of a rectangular element, are included as part of the table delineation in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 2, GlossMark™ text is used in the rectangular area at the bottom, a Fluorescent text is used in the rectangular area in the top left, and a microtext line is in the center left portion of a parking permit. These elements are useful in the context of security, but lack aesthetic value.
Examples of conventional specialty imaging techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,310,718; 7,324,241; 7,391,529; Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139680; Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139681; Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0207433; Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0262400; Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0214595; Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0238513; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/00127331; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0191670; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0205569; Published US Patent Application Number 2012/0140290; co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/671,071, filed on Nov. 7, 2012; and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/776,868, filed on Feb. 26, 2013.
The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,718 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,241 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,529 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139680 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139681 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0207433 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0262400 is hereby incorporated by reference.
The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0214595 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0238513 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/00127331 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0191670 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0205569 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2012/0140290 is hereby incorporated by reference.
The entire content of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/671,071, filed on Nov. 7, 2012, is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/776,868, filed on Feb. 26, 2013, is hereby incorporated by reference.
In one conventional specialty imaging technique, the method includes defining a variable portion of the pattern color space in a page description language; defining a fixed portion of the pattern color space in the page description language; defining a bounding shape for the pattern color space in the page description language; and defining a procedure for painting the variable and fixed portions within the bounding shape in the page description language.
In this conventional specialty imaging technique, the variable portion of the pattern color space is based at least in part on variable data associated with the print job and at least one object within the print job identifies the pattern color space for a color parameter.
In another conventional security printing technique, the method includes the use of color shifting ink, which appears as one color from a certain angle and another color from another angle. In other words a special ink is required to realize the color shift effect.
For example, a printed security feature for printed currency utilizes color-shifting ink to print the numerals located in the corners on the front of the bill. More specifically, on a US $100 banknote, the green color use to print the denomination in the corners on the front of the bill will “shift” to grey and back to green as the bill is tilted back and forth to change the viewing angle.
The “optically variable ink” is not widely commercially available and cannot be replicated by any copiers, which only “see” and replicate patterns from a fixed angle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a specialty imaging technique, utilizing color-shifting, which does not require special inks or marking materials, and still cannot be readily replicated by conventional copiers and/or scanner.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a specialty imaging technique that is applicable to Variable-Data Intelligent PostScript™ Printware workflows and that transmit an image a single time and subsequently only submit the variable text string to the digital front end.